Daytran's Journal
Daytran's journal is his personal journal. He writes his events in here. If you want to know what's up with Daytran, just read here. He won't mind. It's updated almost every day. You can use this to know if anything's wrong with him or if he's not feeling well. March 13, 2015: Today is my first day writing in my journal. Time to break this bad boy in! Well, yesterday was my birthday. Not too many "Happy Birthdays" to me, but what does that matter? I had a great time, anyway! I met Teashi and Fizzle, a pair of pinatas. I was able to help one by turning into a Barkbark and letting it take my leg. I'm glad I was able to help and I hope I can become friends with them! March 14, 2015: Today was an alright day. I went with Tyler to the local video game pawnshop, TCB Games. He bought StarFox for the SNES. I'm waiting for him to play it! I heard he really wants to see the creepy easter egg in it... I hope he finds it! Oh, and today, I tried morphing into people I usually don't think of. I morphed into Vanessa Schneider today. I kinda danced a bit. She's really agile! I need to keep practicing a bit. March 15, 2015: They're back. I tried stopping them, but the voices have returned. Ever since the accident, I've heard them. Who are they? What do they want? I don't know. It's making me worried... but either way, I'm going to continue on with my morphing training! It may be a bad idea in my state, but I'm gonna try Harman Smith... I have to be careful. Harman has 7 different personalities. If I'm not careful, I could be an 8th! Hope the voices don't mess me up here... wish me luck, self. March 16, 2015: The voices have disappeared! And better yet, I successfully morphed into Harman and was able to experience each personality! Nothing interesting really happened today. I heard some accident happened, something with cybernetics and EMPs? I dunno. But I'm gonna try and do two characters today! The first I'll try is Miku Hinasaki! Maybe I can even use her Camera Obscura! Ooooh, that'd be awesome! Then I'll try to turn into Rayne! I just hope I don't get the vampiric tendencies with her... but I do wanna use her armblades! I REALLY need to use her in combat someday. Unknown Journal Entry (Found by Viktor the Puppet): It's nearing completion. I can finally find solace. I'm tired of being trapped. This morphing is fun and nice, but tiring. Soon, I will rise. March 17, 2015: Today was meh. Not good or bad. Nothing to report for today. I did transform into Psycho Mantis and read some poor puppet's browser history... wow, the things he saw... anyway, I'll consider that my training for the day! March 18, 2015: I went to the orthodontist today. I had to get two of my teeth lasered! Man, that one they didn't numb well enough... OW. But anyway, it made me feel like transforming into Derek Stiles and doing it myself. I didn't, of course! I'm just happy that me and Tyler's Spring Break is coming up soon! Tonight, I'm gonna practice transforming with... Alex Roivas! That'll be interesting! Hope I don't go insane! March 19, 2015: I... met a girl today. She's... sweet.... kind... and above all, quite the mysterious one. She goes by Death. She seems to show a little interest in me. Maybe...? No, she wouldn't. She couldn't. Not a face like this! Well, maybe so, but I'm just not sure... Anyway, training today won't be too bad. I'll try turning into Max Payne. Yep, that'll be interesting. Wonder if I can go into Bullet Time. It'll be weird, but I'm looking forward to it! March 20, 2015: I can't believe Tyler did it. He actually broke up with Alison. Crap, never expected him to do that, but he's actually... happy. I guess I can't argue with him. Watch the girls pile on him now! Nah, I'm just joking. About Death... dunno if she really likes me. I'll just wait and look for signs to see if she does. Anyway, my practice today will be Sumio Mondo. I wanna check out his briefcase and try to solve a puzzle! That'll be fun! I always wanted to boop Katherine's button! March 21, 2015: Death... she's kind and mature... I think she actually likes me... she's part-robot, part-human... but she's really kind... I don't know if I like her, but I know she did me... she kissed me... my first kiss... it was nice... I think I'll skip out on my training today... I'll be fine... March 22, 2015: That girl... she's spending more time with me... she actually kissed me a few more times... does Death truly like me? I dunno... Plus, I heard that Tyler found another girlfriend the other day! I'm happy for him! Today, I tried turning into Mister Mosquito. WAY too weird for me... oh well. Maybe tomorrow, I'll try Glover... March 26, 2015: It's been a few days since I've written in here. Wow. Anyway, I've been with good ol' Fazbear and Tyler, trying to solve the mystery of how to get into the room where Vale is. It's tough... I know we'll make it in there! Probably should've morphed into someone, but I felt it would be... bad. Don't know why. I'll practice morphing into Derek Cole. That'll be fun blocking bullets with my hands. March 28, 2015: Today was pretty boring. Had really nothing to do. However, Tyler did learn a fairly dark secret about a family member of his... and he lost his friend Adam Fazbear to brain cancer, too... I feel bad for him... Sadly, I can't do anything... Anyway, I'll try to cheer him up a bit. Maybe turning into Helen or Jennifer from Clock Tower can help? Or maybe a dude talk with Nolan or Gotts? I dunno. There's my training for tonight. March 30, 2015: I honestly don't feel like writing anything today. Me and Tyler just feel like absolute crap. No rhyme or reason. We just do. Practicing tonight? I don't want to, but if I must, I suppose something easy like Jean-Luc Cougar, I guess. He's just a normal mercenary. March 31, 2015: Today was meh. School for me and Tyler. At least we're classmates. We have so much homework... ugggggh... Makes me wanna turn into someone like that one Brain Age dude... welp, we're having a late night. At least Tyler was able to get his voices done! I had to transform myself into Conker the Squirrel and help him with an easter egg one. He recorded it. I sound awesome! April 1, 2015: Today was meh. I hate April Fool's Day. I don't really celebrate it that much, but meh. Have to respect everyone else. I did meet a girl last night after my journal entry... her name is June... she's very nice. She's a kitty and she's... loveable. VERY loveable. Well, I'll continue to show her love. Death disappeared without a trace, so might as well. April 3, 2015: I've been spending time with June. She's very fun to hang out with. We did stuff today and had fun! I stuck around with Tyler, too. Talk about a tough day at school today. We're both tired and want to go to bed. I'll probably shift into someone easy like Niko Bellic. I better not get an invitation to a bowling party, though. I hate bowling. April 12, 2015: I've been forgetting to update this... It's mainly because I think I only do it when I'm bored, but still, I'mma keep this thing going! Tyler's sick today... he slept all day... I feel bad for him... Still, I'm alright. I spent my day with June. June is an excellent girl and I'm glad I get to spend my time with her. Shifting tonight? ...Maaaaaybe someone easy. Jacket from Hotline Miami, probably. Quick and easy if you ask me. Plus, I wanna test my reflexes as him! April 19, 2015: Hello, everyone! Another update here! Me and Tyler did NOTHING today. But I like those lazy weekends. They're good and calm to me. Me and Tyler hung out with his little bro, Sank, today. I enjoy talking to him quite a bit and I can see Tyler does, too. Tyler tried so hard to stay awake, but due to his lack of sleep from yesterday night and all. I'm gonna try and transform into good ol' Chibi-Robo. It'd be interesting being tiny. Wonder if I'd want to clean. June 11, 2015: Wow. I really left this thing alone. Well, tomorrow is Tyler's birthday! Woo! He'll be 17, the old geezer. He got his learner's permit today and he drove to the mall (with his mother, of course) and bought a copy of Final Fantasy VII, which he had when he was a child! He was so happy! Well, I'm off to practice. Probably will be James Sunderland. After all, Tyler is trading in his non-working copy of Silent Hill HD for a working copy tomorrow. Category:Journal